


My Brown-Eyed Girl

by PhoenixDove1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Letter Writing, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Is drabble a tag?, Letters, Pining, Redeemed Draco, Writing feelings turns a little sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDove1/pseuds/PhoenixDove1
Summary: Draco gets drunk one night and briefly writes/sexts Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	My Brown-Eyed Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble from a longer Dramione I'm writing. I liked it but it didn't really fit with my story so here it is! I'm a little nervous posting it as this is kind of out of context by itself.
> 
> Here's some background to set the scene. They've been writing the whole year but she doesn't know it's him. She has a good idea it is him, and is also starting to hope it is. This isn't confirmed yet in the story however. Hermione has forgiven him (for reasons that I explain in the story just not here, but know he's redeemed!). He hasn't been brave enough to talk to her about it yet and doesn't know she's forgiven him, hence his anonymous letter writing. He's basically in love with her at this point. We are about half way through the school year.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any errors, this is not beta read. Let me know what you think!

_ My brown-eyed girl, _

_ You are beautiful. I should have told you so many times before but, well, that would have gone over like a lead brick in the Black Lake. _

_ Sorry, that was a terrible joke. I'm a little knackered. Probably not the best time to be writing to you but I hate having to wait for you to write me back. You are a terrible pen pal Hermione Granger! Shocker of the year, actually! _

_ Just wanted to say I thought about you all day today. _

_ I did something brave too. Well I hope it was brave anyway. The person I apologized to today seemed to believe my sincerity. As you know, they are encouraging forgiveness this year! So I'm on theme! _

_ But I felt so light afterward. I was not expecting that. It also made me hope, as I dared not hope before, that maybe when I finally gain the courage to talk to you, that there is now, even if it's just a tiny kernel of a chance, that you'll forgive me. _

_ Now it's led to my current predicament. Drinking. Alone. In my room because I don't deserve happiness, least of all from you. You'll just have to trust me here. But I can't help myself. And yes I'm having a moment of self pity. I would normally never tell anyone that, count yourself in my inner circle now. _

_ Do you know how many times I think about kissing you? So many. I just want to kiss you, and touch you. Do you wear prim and proper panties, like white cotton, or are you secretly a naughty girl and wear satin and lace that's barely there? I wish I could put in some wiggly eyebrows to make that more funny and less creepy. _

_ Anyway, pretty sure I need to sleep. I wish I could talk with you. I'm so afraid you won't talk to me anymore when you know who I am. There's a reason I sign the way I do. It only feels possible in another life. _

_ In-Another-Life _

***

_ In-Another-Life, _

_ You are definitely 3 sheets to the wind that's for sure! I'm sorry I don't write enough. I guess it is a shock that I don't write more frequently, but I still don't know who you are. Knowing might motivate me to write more. _

_ Apologizing, and forgiving, is definitely on theme this year. Maybe you should try talking to me and see what actually happens? I like to think that I am open minded. _

_ Everyone deserves happiness, even you. I don't need to know who you are to say this and it be true. You are trying to change. You are actually doing more than just talking about it. That counts for a lot in my book. _

_ I wear all kinds of panties but I do prefer satin. It's very smooth to the touch and clothes just float over it like it's not even there. No panty lines either. Though not big, they are not thongs. Hope that doesn't spoil anything. _

_ What's your favorite color? _

_ Your brown-eyed girl _

***

_ My sexy brown-eyed girl, _

_ You truly are the best of us. Don't ever doubt that. _

_ Imagining you in a satin bra and underwear is killing me. I hope you won't ever regret telling me. _

_ Full disclosure, I am a guy so I  _ will _ be imagining you wearing that when I see you in school. I am imagining it now. _

_ Merlin, you're even more sexy than I thought. You hide it well. I love that. _

_ Green is my favorite color. Please tell me you own a green satin pair of panties? _

_ Getting hard In-This-Life _

***

_ Hard In-This-Life, _

_ Sorry, no green in satin. I do have a green pair in lace though. All girls have at least one pair of lace, satin or cotton, whatever their preference. _

_ Is imagining me in my underwear all it takes? _

_ Your curious brown-eyed girl _

***

_ My misinformed brown-eyed girl, _

_ I'm truly ok with that. _

_ Imagining you in underwear that you  _ actually _ wear is all it takes, because my sweet Hermione it just makes me think of everything I would do to you if I were ever blessed enough to see you wearing  _ only _ your underwear. _

_ What are you wearing right now? _

_ Dying to know In-This-Life _

***

_ In the know In-This-Life, _

_ Is it crazy that I am kind of turned on thinking about walking by you, knowing you are imagining me in my underwear now? _

_ I'm wearing the blue satin only, and a mid-thigh t-shirt. _

_ It is almost bedtime after all. _

_ Your excited brown-eyed girl, _

***

_ My wet dream brown-eyed girl, _

_ Now you're truly trying to kill me. _

_ You didn't ask but I'll tell you anyway, I am wearing green boxer briefs. Now we'll at least be even when you do find out who I am. _

_ You know, I find myself thinking a lot about what I'd do to you if I could. You would always leave your bed feeling completely satisfied. _

_ Big In-This-Life _

***

_ Big In-Another-Life, _

_ Bold words. _

_ Are you thorough? _

_ Are you truly more than average? _

_ What would you do if you were with me right now? _

_ Your skeptical brown-eyed girl _

***

_ My too far away brown-eyed girl, _

_ I am  _ very _ thorough, and might I add I would give anything to taste you. I bet you taste fantastic. _

_ If you deigned to let me touch you, I'd worship your body. _

_ I'd try to play it cool and go slow at first. Let the anticipation build as I help you out of your clothes, kissing any bit of skin I see. _

_ I'd play with your breasts too, licking and ever so gently pinching your nipples. _

_ I'd kiss down your belly and finally get my taste of you. Then I'd listen to all the sexy sounds you'd be making and use my mouth and fingers to make you moan my name and cum on my tongue. _

_ Just the thought of it makes me so hard. I wish it was your hand on me instead of mine. _

_ I imagine you using your mouth on me then, taking me in as far as you can. _

_ Then before you make me cum in your mouth I'd bring you back up to kiss you as I slip inside you. I want to feel you break around me as I'm deep inside you. _

_ Slow at first so you could get used to my size (humble brag, I'd fill you completely). _

_ Then I'd set a steady rhythm making sure you came one more time before I did. _

_ Came In-This-Life _

***

_ Holy fuck.  _

_ Me too. _

_ Your satisfied brown-eyed girl _

***

_ My dearest brown-eyed girl, _

_ It's getting late and if we don't stop now I might tell you who I am and I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry. _

_ I hope you have sweet dreams. I wish I could be there right now. You have no idea how much I- _

_ I will talk to you eventually before the end of school, I promise. _

_ Cuddling In-Another-Life _

Fin


End file.
